Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.
center|border|600px Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. is the twenty-ninth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fourteenth episode of Season 2. It features American civil rights leader, Martin Luther King, Jr., rapping against the Father of India, Gandhi. It was released on February 25th, 2013. Cast Keegan-Michael Key as Gandhi Jordan Peele as Martin Luther King, Jr. Nice Peter as White Preacher in Indian Independence March (cameo) EpicLLOYD as White Preacher in Civil Rights March (cameo) Jose Molina, Dante Cimadamore, Rafael Serrano, Abisai Flores, Brian Fisher, and Atul Singh as Indian Independence March Extras (cameos) Nikki Jenkins, Davina Friedlander, Ifechukude Nwadiwe, Rique Castilloveitia, Nic Parris, Clarence L. Gaines IV, Jose Mendoza, and Donnie McMillin as Civil Rights March Extras (cameos) Lyrics 'Gandhi:' You want to battle wits? See who's a better pacifist? I fought the caste system, but you still cannot touch this! Slumdog skillionare, first name Messiah. Raps so hot, I spit yoga fire! Everything you preach, I said it first! You should jot down these words, plagiarize my whole verse! Leave your thoughts on the door like the real Martin Luther. I'm not thinking you shall over come this, Junior! 'Martin Luther King Jr:' I’m the King of civil rights from the city to suburbia. No shoes, no shirt, but I’m still gonna serve ya! Make ya swallow your words so you can break the fast. Then thank God all mighty you can eat at last! I admire the way you broke the British power. But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower! Like the “H” in your name, you ought to remain silent. Flatten your style like bread, naan violence! 'Gandhi:' You would know about bread, Dr. Birmingham Sandwich. Boycott those grits, sit in with some spinach! With protests and women, the same advice goes. Always stay away from the ho's! 'Martin Luther King Jr:' I've got so much street cred, they write my name on the signs! I'd ring you for tech support, but I got a no bell prize! Nigga, we got more beef than one of your sacred cows. But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now! 'Gandhi:' I am passively resisting the fact that you suck. I am celibate because I don't give a fuck! Poll Trivia General *It is the first, and so far only, battle to be made for a month-long holiday (Black History Month). *Comedy Central posted a YouTube video of Key and Peele parodying YouTube reviewers and reviewed the newest battle as two critics of Themselves. *This is the first time the opposing rappers make ''direct ''physical contact. *This battle, George Washington vs William Wallace, and Darth Vader vs Hitler were featured in an episode of Elders React by TheFineBros. **It is one of the 5 battles featured in a React video by TheFinebros, along with the battles mentioned above, Mozart vs Skrillex and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Production *This battle has the most actors involved in the video. *This is the first battle to feature the comedy duo of Key and Peele rapping against each other, the second being Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. *This battle involves the most locations (4). Errors *If you look closely 0:57, Gandhi has four ears. Related videos File:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King - Behind the Scenes-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated File:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Dance Battles of History-1|Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Atul Singh Category:Dante Cimadamore